


frission

by demon_sloth



Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: Gen, i kinda feel back for dickie boy, tall paul fucks things up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_sloth/pseuds/demon_sloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tall paul pays a visit for the unsoundiversary</p>
            </blockquote>





	frission

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out some stylised writing. Probably completely unintelligible but fun to write.
> 
> Happy Unsoundiversary!

_ tock-tock-tock _

knife bright moonlight cutting through the gap in the curtains. the soft shift of naked skin settling loose-limbed against sheets.

_ tock-tock-tock _

a quiet murmur. deep breath in, catching at the back of the throat.

_ tock-tock-tock  _

the slow drag, smoke drawing deep. a flared ember cutting through ink shadows. 

_ tock-tock-tooock _

bitter ash on the tongue; burning whiskey numbness. 

_ tock-to-ck _

soft creak. 

_ to-c-c-c-c-k _

dry slither. 

_ to- _

breathe in

_ -c- _

out 

_ -k _

**richard strand**

“you’re not real.”

**i am here**

a loll of his head. shadow flickering static against the night. another slow drag; nicotine hit.

“no.”

dark amusement hissed through dead air.

**then it is a good thing that i am not bound to your capricious will richard strand**

“fuck.”

a twitch, universe cracks, time broken. a strong hand clamped across his throat. ice flaying skin, digging deep. a slow reach; the cigarette leaves his lips.

eyes flutter, gasping, blood pounding

**these will kill you**

choking, stuttering, drowning

a tilt. pressure leaves his throat. coughing. gasping. 

ice strokes the dip of his collarbones, across his chest.

“ironic.”

**i thought so**

eyes fluttering, watching shadows tear and swallow. orange glow disappears.

“i was smoking that.”

a deep chuckle. razor digging into the soft flesh of his belly. arching against the bed. a cut off scream.

jet blistering under skin; bubbling to the surface. lines carving symbols.

branding

**mine**

owning

whimpering as the arcane fades to silvery scars. curling against pain.

a stroke against skin. turncoat soft.

**body and soul**

shiver.

**everything**

a tortured breath.

“you can’t have her. you can’t have either of them.”

stillness. fracture shard smile.

**too late**

_ t-t-t-tock-tock-tock _

  
  



End file.
